Avengers ala Sekoting
by DEMI TITAAAAAN
Summary: Setelah penentuan drama , apa drama yang akan di pilih mereka ? Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada saat drama dimulai ? CheckThisOut XD


**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Title : Avengers ala Sekoting**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**rated : T**

**Written by : DEMI TITAAAAAN**

**maaf kalau ada yang gaje dan kesalahan dalam mengetik x|**

* * *

**"KELAS KITA AKAN MENGADAKAN LOMBA DRAMA ! KITA HARUS MEMBUAT DRAMA YANG MENGESANKAN!" **kata Irvin seenak jidat.

Semua murid yang mendengarnya pada mangap . Ada yang pukul pukul meja ala Arya Wiguna , adabyang tertawa seperti orang gila sambil ngerangak di tembok (?) dan ada yang nangis sambil manggil makan piso dan teriak 'Mami' ya antarablainnya adalah Armin.

"Silakan kalian rundingkan kalian ingin membuat drama apa . Kemudian saya akan menentukan siapa pemeran" kata Irvin yang gal ngeliat dari tadi semua orang pada mencoba bunuh diri .

"Semoga saya tidak ikut drama , amin" gumam Armin yang dari tadi komat kami baca doanya.

-bel istirahat- TING TANG TING TUNG TING TANG TING TUNG (Author : lagu topeng monyet kali -_-)

Armin :"Hey , kelas kita ingin memainkan drama apa ?"

Eren :"Hum...Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan drama kita lagi dimakan moe titan?"

Jean :"Kamu saja yang dimakan."

Mikasa :"Kenapa tidak menceritkan kisah 'Si Pendek yang Tertukar Demgan Semut' saja?"

Rivaille :"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan drama kita ada di yupi land ?"

Sasha :"Aku ingin main drama di rumah setan kentang . Katanya banyak kentangnya loh.. Aku ingin memKannua XD."

Reiner :"DEMI SEDATAR DATAR NYA MUKA RIVAIILE KEA MUKA SLENDERMAN YANG DATAR KEA PAPAN TULIS , LU GOBLOG NYA KAGAK KETOLONGAN SASHA!"

Jean :"Mengapa tidak melakukan drama tentang female titan sujud di depan Sekoting Legi'oon saja ?"

Annie :"DEMI PALA SUPER KINCLONG SI CONNIE SI BOTAK KENAPA LU SELALU MINTA DI KETEKKIN ?!"

Connie :"DEMI SI ORANG YANG TERTINGGI DI DUNIA INI ADALAH RIVAIILE MENGAPA PALA GUE BISA KINCLONG GINI ?!"

Rivaille :"DEMI YUPI KU TERCIBTA INI ! LU ORANG SELALU MINTA DI TENDANG PAKE TENDANGAN FABULOUS GW GARA GARA LEDEK GW CEBOL MULU!"

Armin :"Itu lagi belajar Kting drama ya?"

Eren :"Mungkin?"

Rivaille :"Bagaimana kalau kita menceritakan kisah tentang munclnya sate kemoceng?"

Christa :"pea semua nih , mending drama avengers aja biar greget -_-"

hening...

hening...

hening...

"IDE BAGUS CHRISTA" kata semua orang sambil meluk Christa kea yang ada di iklan axis dulu.

"Oke , saya akan menentukan pemerannya . Besok saya akan menulis pemeran pemerannya di papan tulis ." Kata Irvin

.

.

.

-keesokan harinya-

.

.

.

"Oke , saya sudah menentukan siapa pemerannya . Saya akan menulis nama namanya di papan tulis."

Murid murid pada berdoa semoga tidak jadi pemain . Apalagi si Armin , dewa of komat kamit full doa .

Dan hasilnya adalah sebagai berikut.

Iron man = Armin

Hulk = Levi

Thor = Sasha

Captain amerika = Eren

Hawkeye = Connie si pala kinclong

Loki = Jean

Black widow = mikasa Ackerman

Lalu semua orang pun pada ngakak gara gara ngebayangin si pendek Rivaille jadi Hulk.

"UDAH PENDEK , KURUS , MANA COCOK SIH JADI HULK!" Kata eren yang kagak mikir si Levi udah mau tendang dia pake tendangan fabulousnya.

Sasha yang ngebayangin dia jadi Thor , dia pikir dia akan memakai palu kentang dan namanya akan di ganti menjadi 'KENTHOR' yang singkatan dari KENTANG THOR

"Pak , kita drama dimana?"

"Di hidung . Ya jelas jelas pasti di luar dinding wall maria lah"

"**DEMI ARMIN YANG LAGI BERAK PAKE BEHANYA RIVAILLE , KITA BAKAL MATI DI MULUT TITAN!"**

**"DEMI RIVAILLE YANG LAGI JOGET ALOHA , GUE MASIH MAU HIDUUUP"**

**"**tenang , beberapa prajurit pembasmi manusia raksasa telanjang (?) akan membasmi titan."

Si Armin apa lagi , udah nangis , kencing di clana , berak di clana , mau bunuh diri pake piso lagi .

"Aku lebih baik mati bunuh diri daripada dimakan titan"

"JANGAN ARMIN , KITA AKAN SELAMAT KOK ! KAMU TENANG SAJA!" Kata Eren sambil menahan piso yang sudah mau tertancap di jidat armin .

"SUDAH SUDAH ! KALIAN SEMUA PULANG SANA . SAYA AKAN MEMBERESKAN JALANNYA DRAMA!" Kata Irvin

Lalu semua pun pada pulang dengan wajah yang pucat sudah seperti di makan titan saja."

"Demi colorpasal (collosal) titan , aku akan membunuhmu Irvin" gumam Rivaille terus menerus sambil mengeluarkan death glare

.

.

.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

* * *

Wah , akhirnye nih fic selesae juga :v . Nanti dram nya ada di Chapter 2 . Di tunggu ya ^_^

MAAF KALAU ADA KESALAHAN DALAM MENGETIK (TT_TT)


End file.
